


Selfcare for two

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [42]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey takes a bath to relax and Ian comes home.This is very short but also very sweet, but not too cheesy. I advise reading it when you feel down or when you just watched 10x08 or 10x09
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Selfcare for two

Sometimes, Mickey needed some alone time.

Time without his son babbling until his ears fell off, without his energetic boyfriend jumping around him, without his sister annoying the shit out of him.

He was happy if this alone time consisted of drinking and smoking, maybe shooting at something.  
But today, he wanted to try something new.

He was in his bathroom and let warm water into his tub.  
He just wanted to get into the water and relax – something he usually only did when he was asleep or in the rare moments, he let Ian be affectionate with him.

His issues were in his way most of the time, too much to actually relax, too much to be cute with his boyfriend. But he would take this one afternoon, one or two hours just for himself.

He took his clothes off and climbed into the warm water.  
He sighed contently, this felt great.

He relaxed his body in the warm water when he had a thought – bubbles.

"Don't be a fag", he told himself, "Bubbles are for babies. Can't steal Yevy's bubbles"

He eyed the bottle with the stuff that made the water bubbly when he bathed Yevgeny. They also had glittery stuff that Ian bought once and Mickey had asked him, "Are you planning on turning the kid gay too, now, man? You want to turn all the Milkoviches?" – Ian had just smirked and nodded.

Mickey's alone time wasn't alone for long.  
After around half an hour he heard a familiar voice calling through the house.  
"Mickey? Are you home? Lip ditched me for lunch, got a few hours until my shift... where are you?"

Mickey could hear Ian walk through the house and thought about hiding in the water.  
Ian eventually opened the door to the bathroom.

"There you are", Ian smiled, "Are you taking a bath?"  
"Yeah, remind me to finally repair that lock."  
"I'm reminding you all the time. You want me to leave you alone?", he asked.

Mickey turned around to him and looked at his boyfriend.  
"You need bubbles", he said, looking at the water.  
"I'm not a baby, I don't need bubbles."  
"Yeah you do, especially if this is supposed to be some selfcare thing."  
"Selfcare?"  
"Yeah, you taking a bath to relax, that's called selfcare. I heard it's vital for your mental health."

"Uh-huh"  
"So, you want me to leave you alone?"  
"You could leave me alone... then again... why would I do selfcare, if you could give me some... care?", he smirked and nodded his head in the direction of the tub.

Ian smirked and took off his clothes quickly. He shut the bathroom door and was about to climb in the tub, when he had an idea.  
"Wait a second", he said and left the bathroom again, he came back with a chair and put it against the door in a way people from outside couldn't open it anymore.

He got into the tub across from Mickey.

"This is nice", Ian smiled and sighed, "Are you doing this often when I'm not home?"  
"No, first time."  
"You should do this more often, I'm sure it would help you relax more often... then again, so would cuddling and you aren't doing that often enough either.", he teased him, he had his legs dangling off the edge of the tub, because their tub was way too small for the both of them.

"You and your cuddling, man.", Mickey scoffed.  
"Shut up, you love my arms around you, you always did – because I'm warm and you're always cold."  
Mickey hummed, "The water is warm too."  
Ian nodded, they had both their heads leaned back, relaxing in the warm water.

"You know what we should do?", Ian asked after a while.  
"Making out?"  
"Bubbles. Making out and bubbles."  
"You want to add the glittery stuff too?"  
"Yes", he grinned and took the bottles of the edge of the tub.

A few minutes later, Mickey lay in Ian's arms, their legs tangled into each other. Bubbles around them in the glitter water.  
"I like this", Ian sighed, he ran his hand through Mickey's hair.

Mickey looked up at him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Ian's neck.

"We should buy a hot tub", Mickey mumbled.  
"We are broke"  
"We should steal a hot tub."  
"Yes, we should."

"Where would we place our hot tub?", Ian asked.  
"In the yard."  
"Will only attract pervs to our yard."  
"Mandy's room, will make her move out. Win-win."  
"Good plan.", Ian mumbled and kissed him again.

They kissed for a while, Mickey pushed his body against Ian's, the ginger had his arms around him, running his hands over his boyfriend's back.  
It wasn't as sexual as it could be, minding them both being naked, they just kissed, and Mickey enjoyed being in Ian's arms.

"You're right", Mickey mumbled when they separated, "I like that you're warm."  
"You like my hugs and cuddles, too"  
"I do actually"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah", he nodded and ran his hand through his red hair, "We should do that more often."  
"We can do it as often as you like. You know when the best time for cuddles is?"

"Shit are you gonna make a body contact schedule now or what?", Mickey chuckled.  
"No, the best times for cuddles are in the evening in front of the TV when Yevy is finally asleep, always after sex and in the morning between waking up and getting up."

"huh", Mickey leaned against his chest, closing his eyes, "That's a lot of cuddling."  
"I love being close to my boyfriend, sue me", Ian shrugged.  
Mickey smiled and kissed whatever piece of skin he could reach with his lips.

"The water is getting cold", Mickey said after a while.  
"We could wrap us up in warm blankets and keep doing this in our bed"  
"Do I have to move for that?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Except if you allow me to carry you, bridal style, of course."

Mickey scoffed and pulled back from the ginger, "Never. Come on, get up.", he got out of the tub and Ian grinned and followed him.

They got into their bed and wrapped themselves up in blankets and each other.

"You know what we should get?"  
"A hot tub?"  
"Bathing bombs"  
Mickey smiled, he heard the front door opening and Mandy's voice mixed with Yevgeny's babbling.

"Bathing bombs sound nice."


End file.
